The Naruto Brigade
by Vaughnilla
Summary: Captured by Orochimaru Naruto disappeared from the world. 3 years later a group suddenly declares war on Akatsuki. This group that rises puts out power that surprises many. The Naruto Brigade Rises! Read as twists and turns begin with many secrets hidden beneath the layers of the plot. Can this group win against the S-Class organization Akatsuki? Read to find out! Pairing Undecided
1. Prologue

**I am starting this as a series too in order to get the idea out there. I call it as you see in the title **_**The Naruto Brigade.**_** This story will be much different to **_**Abandoned Child, Hero's Dawn.**_** In this story Naruto is not even really the main character until many chapters into it. If you follow the story long enough then you will understand the dark world that the Naruto World can become. **

**Welcome one and all to **_**The Naruto Brigade**_** fanfic. Let the twists and turns begin.**

Prologue

Both stared at each other in rim determination. This will be the final attack, they both knew that it would decide the winner.

"Chidori!" Lightning and dark purple chakra mixed into a crackling ball of power. He would always remember this as one of the scariest moment in his entire life.

"Rasengan!" Bubbling crimson chakra swirled with pure chakra into a ball of raw power. He would always remember this as the moment he fell into a dark unbeaten path to redemption.

A collision of sparks and force that knocked both of them backwards with enough force to render themselves immobile. Unfortunately one of them had not aimed to kill. One wanted to bring his friend back. The other to sever their bond. Both got their wish, but in a way neither had wanted or expected.

Kabuto appeared on the battlefield grabbing Sasuke and heading to take Naruto as a bonus. That is until a certain spiky silver haired Jonin kicked him at high speed. Sent flying Kabuto quickly redistributed his wait and came to a stop feet first.

He had lost Sasuke and looking at the situation possibly Naruto Uzumaki as well. Though Naruto was not caught by Kakashi yet so in order to fulfill _some_ of his masters appetite at least he decided to take the jinchuuriki with him. Watching as Kakashi flew at him Kabuto used an exploding tag to push him back. Then he disappeared right before Kakashi grabbed him. In all this Sasuke remained unconscious but the tears that racked the Jonins body were silent yet mournful as he returned. Naruto Uzumaki, his sensei's son, his student, and a future Hokage was gone. Taken by the village's most bloodthirsty enemy.

_Village Gates_

Tsunade waited for him, not them, him to return. The blonde haired idiot had ran off on his own and was the last ninja out trying to get Sasuke. She could care less for his teammate who did not deserve any of what Naruto has given him in chances. All she wanted was for her godson to come back because as much as she denies it he had taken a place in her heart that she couldn't bear to lose.

There Kakashi was back and holding a body so she smiled knowing the idiot would need her to heal himself. That slowly ended when she noticed who it was. The ninja was not Naruto Uzumaki the orange clad knuckleheaded ninja. No this ninja was Sasuke Uchiha the traitor that the team was sent to get back.

The growl she emitted alerted the rest to the coming Jonin. Sakura Haruno quickly ran up and freaked over Sasuke her crush.

"How could this happen? Did that idiot do this to Sasuke-kun? How could he do this to his friend? When I get my hands on him I'll beat the heck out of him for hurting poor Sasuke-kun." All these questions slowly drove Tsunade Senju, Fifth Hokage, to her breaking point, but before she reacted someone else did.

"Shut the hell up Sakura Haruno or I'll shut your mouth for you, _permanently_" Kakashi, her sensei scolded, he was tired and furious because of what happened the tears continuing to come down.

Sakura looked shocked at this. Her sensei never scolded her like that? And where was Naruto anyway? Could...Could...he b-be d-de-dea-dead? No not Naruto right? He could never die right? Suddenly she felt herself grow colder.

"What happened Hatake? Where is the brat?" Kakashi looked at her and she knew but nodded at him so he could tell it out loud.

"Naruto Uzumaki has been captured by Orochimaru the Snake-Sannin, I'm sorry Tsunade-sama, all my fault" he finally collapsed falling unconscious. Tsunade held her tears though because right now she had stuff to do. Turning around though she let one fall and told ANBU to take the collapsed Jonin and Sasuke to the hospital.

Sakura finally knew sitting there while Sasuke and Kakashi were taken to the hospital by ANBU. What? No way, the same person trying to get Sasuke got Naruto? That cold feeling she had now became nauseas. Naruto was gone.

_Hidden Sound Shelter_

"WHHAAATTTT!?" a scream filled the air with hatred spewing from it like a plague. Orochimaru got his gift, a knuckle-headed jinchuuriki not the Last Uchiha like he wanted. Now the tantrum had started and only Kabuto the deliverer could possibly calm him down.

"You mean to tell me that not only are the Sound Five all dead but that Sasuke Uchiha was recaptured after this brat beat him!" Orochimaru screamed "that you decided to at least bring something to appease my hunger! Well explain yourself before I kill you Kabuto!" Kabuto quickly regained his composure because even he could not stand up to the full killing intent of this powerful leader.

"With Naruto Uzumaki we have the perfect test subject and if I did not take him I probably would not have come back at all trying to take Sasuke from Kakashi Hatake, so I thought one thing was better than nothing" Kabuto explained tensing up and waiting for the verdict from his cruel master.

"Fine then but we must make plans to take Sasuke from the Leaf or the Sharingan will be lost to me." And with that Kabuto stopped tensing and relaxed.

"Oh and Kabuto begin tests immediately" Orochimaru smirked as plans and experiments ran through his head.

"Yes Orochimaru-sama" Kabuto left with the young boys body.

"Well Naruto, it looks like life has decided to bring you on our path I wonder how this will change you" Kabuto whispered to the unconscious body, smiling cruelly.

This would be a beginning of a movement that will change our hero forever. Changes that would cause grief, sorrow, pain, and surprise to ally and enemy alike. For in just a few years the greatest organization next to the Akatsuki will rise, The Naruto Brigade. This is their story during and after their reveal.

**So? How was it? Did it do pretty good to get your attention? Good if it did because I am planning to go over this and improve it later, it says prologue but really it is just to get the idea out there. So please Review your beliefs on it and any improvements you seem to find. And don't forget to favorite if you like. Bye Bye.**


	2. Three Years, Motions Set

**I know this is not my top story or even that good of a story but it's still there and I feel like writing it. Don't Like, Don't Read. Anyway hopefully this chapter can catch some attention.**

Three Years, Motions Set

*Konohagakure, Uchiha Clan Leader House*

It had been a long time since the fight at the Valley. If only the cost of that fight did not haunt him still. A brother lost over the vengeance that he felt. Maybe against all hope, out there somewhere his blonde friend was smiling and laughing just like he always did. Sasuke knew that was completely wrong though. Even if Naruto was alive it was unlikely that the Snake Sannin would of given him the chance to escape.

Ha when had things become so nostalgic he wasn't even two decades old and he already felt like life had passed with too many hardships. Could this of been what his friend had thought when everybody had loathed the sight of him and put him down at every opportunity he may never know.

Looking back though he had changed in many ways. His old vengeance filled hatred for his brother had all but completely died, and his attitude had become more open and free. One day he had a feeling though that he would meet that person he so highly respected again.

*Somewhere in the Land of Water*

"Huuah!" came the shout as two water jutsu clashed together in a brilliant display of ninjutsu. Both had worked hard to make their power increase. The two looked almost like they performed a dance of deadly projectile type ninjutsu.

*Somewhere in the Land of Iron*

'Clang' came the sound of two swords clashing in a fierce show of brilliant yet young swordsmanship. Both swordsmen were slicked with sweat but their smiles showed how excited they felt.

*Somewhere in the Land of Demons*

"Funny how they call it the Land of Demons" said a gruff almost gravelly voice "when we are considered the demon duo of the group." His partner was silent, but the slight grin told all.

She smiled quite pretty in his opinion. Maybe after this shit is all over and if they survive both can finally settle down together.

*Somewhere in the Land of Vegetables*

"Is that right?" came the question from the hidden person who spoke in a deep masculine tone " So they are moving already." As he exited the young man couldn't help but smirk. Things were going to start soon and they would be at the focal point of it all. King should be ready for this so he had no worries and was ready to die for the Original.

*Somewhere in the Land of Rain*

"Are we ready to start operations and capture the Jinchuuriki's?" came the question from a shadowed figure with fierce, and piercing eyes that rippled with malice.

"Yes all teams are ready to receive missions" came the multiple voices of each member. They all had waited long enough for this and were ready to act upon their assigned objectives.

"Good now we will seek the goal we have worked so long for" the seeming leader told them and then explained each person's objective. He had the utmost faith in their abilities but there were backup plans in case of failure which was high on these missions.

*Somewhere*

"Now I know this is crazy, and stupid but for the last three years we have trained our butts off for this. This is our moment to shine through and accomplish the goal that the Original, King set for us in our minds before every chryo sleep set up. 'Become Strong, Save The World, And Kick Ass'. So that's exactly what we are going to do." The young man stood there and watched at the affirmative nods given to him "Give 'em hell." With that each person left or cut their connection.

He smiled and laughed, things were going to heat up fast and it all should go according to the plan set by the Original. Now all they had to do is dance their parts to the finish and pray it all goes well. The sheer comedic malice in it all made him want to crack into uncontrollable laughter.

Now to wait for the part he will play in first.

*Deep under Konohagakure*

"Preparations are complete Danzo-sama" said the mysterious Ne Root member in front of him. He couldn't help but bite his smile in. This was great news.

"Good, now leave" he replied. The Root member quickly left. Danzo smirked when he left because now all his ambitions were just around the corner.

All was going according to plan

*In Kirigakure*

"All kekkei genkai must be eliminated" came the voice of the current Kage. No one noticed the red glowing eyes behind him.

He was happy because everything will now start to go to plan like he wanted and it was only a matter of time before it was complete. Akatsuki will help him bring forth the plan that has been 16 years just about in the making.

All was going according to plan.

*Up in the sky*

Kami just about died of laughter from all the backwards problems in the life of our true hero.

The dice are set and things are about to get haywire. Will Sasuke meet his friend again? Who is the mysterious group planning against Akatsuki?(thats a no brainer just so you know). Who is in control of the Mizukage?

**That was a lot shorter than I thought but oh well its done. Read, Review, and/or Favorite.**


End file.
